The invention relates to electrical battery plate manufacturing. More specifically, the invention relates to manufacturing equipment and methodologies for the application of lead oxide paste or the like to grids that then form battery plates inside an electrical battery.
Conventional paste applying systems apply lead oxide paste to a lead grid or matrix that defines the resulting battery plate and supports the disposed lead oxide paste. Such conventional systems may use a conveyor-type paste supply technique, wherein a paste supplying system includes a hopper that dispenses the lead oxide paste onto grids moving along the conveyor underneath the hopper. Alternatively, in a drum apparatus version of such a conventional paste applying system, a drum moves such lead grids proximate to a hopper for dispensing the lead oxide paste onto the grid.
In an illustrated embodiment, an apparatus and method are provided for use in a battery plate fabrication system for applying lead oxide paste to a battery plate grid wherein paste may be applied to both sides of the battery plate grid by applying paste to one side of the grid and facilitating forming of the paste through to the opposite side of the grid.
Additional features will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of drawings exemplifying the best mode as presently perceived.